Stolen Hearts
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Because there isn't enough Akako in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Because there aren't enough Akako-centric fics out there!

Disclaimer: I do-*is stolen*

_Myvampirepuppy does not own any of us. I'm just taking her to have a little chat about what effects these fanfictions have on us.*KID caricature*

* * *

_

Kaito yawned. School was so boring, and Aoko was absent. _'Come to think of it, Akako's out too…'_

"Kuroba-san, would you please read the next passage?"

He stood up and read the lines from the textbook in the most dramatic voice he could muster. Everyone was staring by the time he sat back down, although he didn't really feel like the attention for once. _'Why do I feel like this? Could something have happened?'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the final bell rang. Kaito quietly packed his supplies and walked home, checking his mail. He hadn't expected to find something from Akako saying "Read this immediately". He opened the letter and was surprised at the message. It was short but held so much meaning, a meaning Kaito couldn't ignore. It said:

'I have Aoko. If you want her back, come to me at sundown and commit to being my slave.'

"Akako, you really need to give up on that," he sighed. On the other hand, Aoko was enough leverage to make him want to go. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be good to come as just Kuroba Kaito, but who else could he be? He couldn't disguise as someone completely different; he wanted to be someone that Akako could recognize, but Aoko wouldn't. He didn't want her to know that he had saved her. Eventually he decided that the Kaitou Kid would work. It would be more natural to see the gentleman thief risking himself for another than Kaito. He grabbed an early dinner, did his homework, and headed for the hidden room to change. He pressed against the familiar portrait of his father's kind smile and walked into the space full of tricks, another portrait of his father as the Kid against the far wall. Every time he saw that picture it was hard to believe. Kaito wasted no time in getting into the suit, pulling on his gloves and pulling on the top hat. Clicking the monocle into place, he ran out to his room and opened the large window. He opened his hang glider and jumped, easily catching the wind and flying away.

It wasn't long before the teenage thief was deactivating the contraption and landing gracefully in front of the Koizumi mansion. He walked inside with a sense that he wouldn't make it out free. Waiting for him was Akako's servant, who led him downstairs to his classmate. As usual, she was wearing something far too revealing, the skimpy outfit decorated with cobras and vipers. Next to her was Aoko, who looked a bit worried.

"I'm here, ojou-sama. Would you care to release this lovely lady now?" He asked, stepping forward.

In response, Aoko ran out of the room. Just after she left, Kaito lost control of his body and stood paralyzed. "What do you want with me?"

"The same thing I've always wanted; your heart. Prepare to have something stolen from you, Kuroba Kaito. I found out what went wrong the first time I tried this. The snow covered my circle, so this will work if I do it inside." She said, and she was suddenly holding a doll that looked suspiciously like him in one hand and a piece of chocolate in the other. "Now, will you eat the chocolate quietly or do I have to put a bit of force behind my request?"

Kaito laughed. "You think I'm going to willingly become your slave?"

"I see," the witch replied, and Kaito collapsed, feeling as if he had been stabbed in the gut. Looking up, he saw that his classmate had a needle and seemed to have pushed it into the doll-Kid's abdomen. Next she calmly pressed it through the marionette's arm, and the thief felt his own arm slice open.

"Fine, I'll take it if you'll stop this!" He cried after she had inflicted a head wound.

"Good decision," she said, holding out the chocolate. Kaito snatched it and started eating, his wounds healing with each bite. As he ate, he started to feel a stronger and stronger attraction to Akako, until there was nothing left and he was essentially a servant to her. He found that he could move now, and ran over to Akako.

"May I stay with you, ojou-sama?"

She laughed. "No, please go. I have something to attend to." Kaito complied and walked out, changing into a spare of clothes he brought so that it wouldn't seem that the Kaitou Kid was walking home in the early hours of the night.

The next day, Aoko noticed that Kaito was far friendlier to Akako than he had ever been. He was spending every moment he could around her, and he hadn't flipped her skirt all day. By now she should have chased him at least four times. _'What happened? Why is Kaito so weird today?'_

Pulling Kaito aside between classes, she demanded, "All right, Kaito, what's with you? You're not acting like yourself."

"I don't really know. I've been in love with Koizumi-sama since I visited her house yesterday."

"Wait, you didn't go to her house. I was with her all day, and the only person who showed up was the Kaitou Kid. You weren't there." She wondered how it could be possible, until her mind pieced it all together and realized that the only option could be that her friend and her enemy were one and the same. "No…no, it's not possible," she muttered. "You aren't the Kaitou Kid, right? Please tell me that I'm wrong! Tell me you aren't him!" She cried, looking back up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aoko…" He trailed off, and suddenly felt no desire to be with Koizumi Akako. He felt free. Letting out a sigh, he decided that there was no other option, that Aoko could pose her questions to Akako or Hakuba or even her father. "You're not wrong, Aoko. I…I can't lie to you anymore. It is true; I am the Kid. Please, don't tell anyone about this, especially Hakuba."

"Why shouldn't I? What could you possibly tell me that could make me forgive you?"

"I can tell you why. I can and will tell you whatever you want to know about me. You can have both sides of the story, as long as you won't say anything about it."

"…All right. I won't tell, but you have to tell me everything."

"Ok. Come to my house after school; we can talk there." He said as the bell rang. The rest of school passed in relative normalcy, except that Akako was staring in surprise that Kaito was back to flipping Aoko's skirt, making up for lost time. Mop-chases occurred at an accelerated rate as well, until the final bell sounded and the students filed out and went to change into their outdoor shoes. Aoko and Kaito were walking home together, Aoko calling her father to say that she wouldn't be home for a while. Once they arrived at the Kuroba household, Kaito told her to hold on to him tightly. After she was secure, he leapt up into a tree and through the window of his room. After she had gotten over the surprise, she asked why they hadn't used the front door. His response was, "What fun is the obvious method?"

"You can't be normal, can you?"

He grinned. "Nope." As he calmed down and became more serious, he continued, "Now what would you like to know? I'll answer any question you have about me or what I know."

"Why are you the Kaitou Kid? Why did you start?"

"My dad was the first Kaitou Kid; I just found out a year ago and decided that I had no choice but to take it up. He was working on a good cause."

"Can you tell me exactly how you found out? Did someone tell you?"

"I can do better than that. Follow me, please," Kaito said. Aoko let him lead her down the hall to a large portrait of Kuroba Toichi, smiling kindly. He pressed against the painting, and it flipped over, pushing them into a secret room. Aoko gasped when she saw the picture against the far wall. She saw the Kaitou Kid, except that he looked older. She didn't spend much time on any one object as her eyes darted around the room, taking in all the tricks and surprises. Kaito was walking over to a closet and pulling out the ultimate proof that he was the Kaitou Kid, stronger proof than his word. He had pulled out the Kid's costume and was changed into it within a second, his poker face snapped into place as easily as his monocle.

"K-Kid! So you really are…?"

"Did you really doubt it?" He teased, picking up and playing a CD. "This used to be on a cassette tape, but it was old and tangled up. I undid it and re-recorded the tape on this."

"Hello, Kaito, it's been a while. I have to tell you this: My true identity. I am the Kaitou Kid, and I want to tell you the story and ask you to follow in my footsteps. I won't say that it isn't dangerous; just by being the next Kid you will have many enemies, the same enemies that are hunting me. All I want is to see the end of the Pandora Gem, to see it out of the hands of the Shadow Syndicate. The Pandora Gem could be disastrous in their hands, so you must see to its destruction. All I can tell you about it is that it glows red and you can see a smaller jewel inside it when you hold it to the moon. When a certain comet passes, it will shed Pandora Tears, and those tears will grant immortality. Kaito, I made this message so that when you found this room you would know what you had gotten into. I hope that you will take up this duty and bring back the Kaitou Kid." Aoko recognized the voice as Kuroba Toichi's.

"I think you know now. Are there any details you'd like to know that the CD didn't cover?"

"That gave me a lot, but why did you choose to become the Kid? Why did you choose to follow him?"

"I had never really believed that Dad had died accidentally, and I wanted to see to it that his last wish was granted. Anything else?"

"What do you intend to do once you've found this Pandora Gem and destroyed it?"

"I want to stop being the Kid, and settle things with the Syndicate."

"Ok. I understand now, and I'll support you."

"Well, you might remember that you'd have to work into it, since before today you hated me."

"All right. I guess I should go now?"

"If you want, or you could stay with me…" Kaito began.

"No way!" She cried. "Now how do I get out?"

He laughed, changing back into her annoying friend. "You press against this point right here," he said, and the wall flipped back over. She waved goodbye, a bit more sympathy in her eyes.

* * *

I don't support Kaito&Akako, it was just the only way I could think of to get her into a story.


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Magic Kaito. I wish.

* * *

-Epilogue-

The old clock tower struck once through the ebony sky.

"Get Kid! Don't let him escape!" A shout broke the silence.

Aoko watched her once-enemy fly off, laughing all the way. She had left her anti-Kid posters at home for the night, leaving her free to start on the path to enjoying his heists. She smiled when she found the stolen ruby around her neck, gazing up at the full moon. _'You can't be normal, can you?'_ She thought, giving the gem back and heading home. She was in bed and about to fall asleep when a figure appeared outside.

She rolled off the mattress and walked over to the window.

"What, no mop?"

"I don't carry one everywhere, although if you really want it…"

"No, no, it's fine," Kaito said. Both of them laughed.

"I'll never understand how you're going to stay awake in class tomorrow."

"I think you mean class today."

"Sure, whatever." Aoko said. He grinned and took off into the night, leaving her a peaceful sleep.


End file.
